Arcobaleno in Japan
by Blackbunny33
Summary: tsumayoshi "Tsuna" is being raised by the Arcobaleno since he was young since his father and grandfather work for the mafia. when then the Arcobaleno come to Japan to get a break and meet his mother and twin brother who he hasn't seen since he was taken to Italy and becomes the sky Arcobaleno and the Vongola Decimo. r27
1. 1

Tsuna was sitting on the plane looking out the window thinking about how him and the rest of the Arcobaleno will be coming to Japan to enjoy their time for a little bit until the time of Tsuna's inheritance ceremony.

Tsuna looks at Reborn who was looking back at him. "what are you thinking?" Reborn asks slightly surprising him.

"J-just thinking about you" Tsuna says with red cheeks making Reborn smirk "is that so?" He says.

"Leave Tsunayoshi alone before he overheats Reborn" Fon says as he walks towards them in his usual calm manner.

"Tch I'll do what I want with him after all-

Reborn smirks as he leans in really close to Tsuna's ear "Your mine" Reborn says making Fon and Tsuna have chills go down their spines just by how Reborn said that.

" yes Reborn I'll forever be all yours" Tsuna says with a smile that made everyone happy again. Just then Skull walks up behind Tsuna and wraps his arm around him ticking Reborn off. "I the great skull will gah-

"Shut it lackey" Reborn says hitting Skull with the 10 ton Leon mallet making Lal laugh out loud. "Heh the brat should keep his mouth shut" she says. Tsuna smiled as he watches everyone interacted with each. " You all seem like the best of friends, that's good" Tsuna says.

Cotonnello smirks at Skull's pain as Skull remains on the floor rubbing his head. Viper stares at Skull

Tsuna lays his head on Reborn's shoulder causing their pacifiers to glow together like a heartbeat making them both blush. Reborn lowers his fandora to hide his face only to show his smirk.

Ladies and gentlemen we've arrived in Japan please buckle your seatbelts and we hope you've enjoyed Vongola flight. Please fly with us again. Thank you" an announcement said.

When they landed they got their belongings and walked out of the plane.

Tsuna held Reborn's hand as they walked out together "come let's go love" Reborn says walking out as Tsuna followed him out.

"Welcome Vongola Decimo, Reborn"


	2. 2

Nana sat in the airport waiting for people to come. She prayed quietly to see her son to come down the escalator. She holds her hands together patiently waiting for any sign for her son to show up. "How much longer are we gonna wait here mom?" Gitto asks feeling impatient as they wait.

"Until he comes, just be patient Gitto" Nana says.

Just then they see people walking out of the gate. Nana stands up quickly looking around until she bumps into someone "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there Kora" Cotonnello says.

"It's ok um-

"Oh sorry I'm Cotonnello Kora"

"Fon"

"Lal"

"I'm skull"

"Verd"

Nana smiles at she sees their expressions. Just then Skull looks around not seeing Reborn or Tsuna. "Where's that stupid spartan, oh no we left those two alone" Skull says feeling scared. Just then he felt a hit on the back of the head.

"Who's stupid, lackey" Reborn says in a dark tone making Skull shiver. Nana looks up seeing a tall man wearing a black suit with a white undershirt. On his head is a black fedora that's covering his black eyes. "Chaos, I'm Reborn" he says.

Nana looks at him for a couple seconds then at the younger man with caramel eyes and brown hair that seem to defy gravity. "I'm Nana" she says.

She continues to look at Tsuna finally recognizing him. "It's been a while Nana" Tsuna says with a warm smile. Tears started to run down her face as she stared at Tsuna.

"How do you know her Tsuna?" Skull asks. Reborn hits him beside the head. "Stupid lackey that's his mother" Reborn says hitting him again watching Skull rub his head.

"SHE'S WHAT"

"Hehehe yea before becoming an Arcobaleno I lived with her" Tsuna says. Gitto's curiosity rang when he herd that word .

"Lal and I was the one who brought him to the mansion when he first arrived to Italy" Reborn says.

"Well I'm glad your back, let's go back and I'll cook a meal for all of you. Everyone agrees and the walk out of the airport.


	3. 3

Next day

Reborn opens one eye seeing an unfamiliar room. He makes a quiet hmm noise. He tightens his hold on Tsuna feeling his body heat of his sky flame. "Warm" he hears Tsuna say in a quiet tone.

"It's time to wake up Tsuna, we have things to do today" Reborn says.

Tsuna opens his eyes seeing Reborn. "Come now lazy Tsuna we should get ready to return to everyone" he says. They get up and dressed.

"Let's get going, I'm sure they're wondering what we're doing" Tsuna says. When they go downstairs they see Nana in the kitchen making breakfast and Gitto sitting the living room. Gitto turns his head seeing them walking towards the door. "Aren't you going to eat with us?" Gitto asks.

"We have to get back now or the other's will freak out if we don't" Tsuna says. Reborn smirks at the thought of Cotonnello and Skull running around like chickens without their heads. Nana frowns as they begin walking out the door. "Come back soon, you're welcome here anytime" Nana says.

Time skip

As soon as they walk in they see Skull falling to the ground. Lal laughed as she walks in with Fon and Verd behind them. "Welcome back Tsuna" Skull says. He looks up at Reborn.

"You too Reborn" Skull says rudely making him get hit over the head by Leon. "Shut it lackey" Reborn says pointing his gun at Skull. Tsuna wrapped his arms from the back trying to keep him from killing Skull.

"Let's get something to eat then do something together heh" Tsuna says. Cotonnello and the rest walk into the room with some food. Everyone sits in the living-room and starts eating.

"Tell me Tsu-kun Kora why didn't you ever tell us about your life before us?" Cotonnello says making Tsuna feel stumped a little almost spitting out his food but he knew that Reborn would tutor him if he did. "I was really young when I was brought to Italy by you guys and I-I guess I sort of forgot about it" Tsuna says feeling guilty he never mentioned her. Lal rubs his head making him feel better. Just then everyone's phone went off. "We have jobs to do" Lal says in a harsh voice.

Reborn wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist and walked out with him and put him in the passengers seat then he walked back in to grab a couple of guns including a riffle. Then he walks back out "Make sure you two aren't out too late" Fon says. Reborn smirks."We'll see bye" he says walking out.


	4. 4

Gitto sat in class trying to listen to the teacher but all he could think of is Tsuna and the mysterious people he came with. He tried hard not to grunt his teeth in jealousy as he thinks about what his brother has been through when they were separated.

He turns his head and looks out the window imagining the two of them before Tsuna left feeling the childish feelings he had tried to stop. He looks back at the teacher who was just rambling of what he didn't know or cared about.

Time skip

Gitto walks out of the gate carrying his bag. Just as he was walking to his favorite cafe he sees Tsuna walking by Reborn as they were talking quietly to the cafe as well.

Meanwhile

Tsuna smiles as he walks beside Reborn as they walk in silence. Reborn spots Gitto in the corner of his eye and smirks at him. "Go in I'll be in a minute make sure to grab a good seat" Reborn says pushing Tsuna in the direction of the door.

"Ok I'm going, see you in a minute" he says walking in leaving him outside.

Gitto looks at Reborn with almost a million questions running through his head. "What's my brother and the old man doing here?" Gitto thinks. He looks up seeing Reborn real close looking at him with his piercing black eyes that's hidden with his fedora making him look twice as scary "Should keep your thoughts to yourself" Reborn says.

"Hie does he reads minds" Gitto thinks scared.

"I do"

"Hiiiieee"

Reborn Chuckles darkly making Gitto almost imagining devil horn on the top of his head. "If you excuse me" Reborn says walking in.

"Spartan" Gitto says walking away.

With Tsuna and Reborn

"What did you two talk about?"

Reborn smirks as Tsuna looks at him innocently. "Just telling to stay away" Reborn says. Tsuna looks at him until a waitress comes to take their order.

Later

When they walk back to their home they see Fon and Skull at the kitchen table.

"Welcome back"

"Thank you"

Skull looks over seeing them happy. "How was your date with the Reborn" Skull asks. Tsuna blushes.

"Perfect"

"That's good, come sit and tell me all about it"

"FON"


	5. 5

Next day

Reborn opens his eyes feeling two smaller arms loosely around his waist. He looks down seeing Tsuna sleeping on his chest like it was a pillow. Reborn smiles a real smile not really hiding it. "Wake up Tsuna. I want an espresso and you're the only one who can make it the way I like it" he says shaking him again.

"Ok' Tsuna says groggy rubbing his eyes. He slowly gets up feeling his ache back from their actions just the night before. Reborn laughs as he watches Tsuna trying to walk around grabbing his clothes. "Stay like that you look the most beautiful without clothes" he says making Tsuna shiver.

"D-don't say s-something like that embarrassing Reborn" Tsuna says. Reborn smirks.

"Was that stuttering I hear" he says.

"No, I'm just cold yea that's it" Tsuna says looking away from him. Reborn smirks even more.

Reborn walks over to Tsuna who was trying to get as far away as possible but his aching back stopped him. Just then he felt strong arms around him.

"Your a terrible liar you know, you deserve a punishment now" Reborn says. Tsuna gulps.

"I'm not lying" he says running to the bathroom locking it behind him. Reborn laughs darkly as he gets up.

When Tsuna walks out he rabbing a white dress shirt buttoning it all the way up then puts on his suit jacket. "Let's go, I'm getting hungry and I need coffee and you're the only one who makes it right" Reborn says.

"Then let's get going before someone gets the idea of making something we'll all not want hm" Tsuna says with a smile but Reborn knew that Tsuna remembers the last time when one of the others cooks there is bound to be some trouble later on.

They quickly walk to the kitchen seeing no one cooking anything. Tsuna immediatly got to work on making Reborn his morning coffee while Reborn just sat in his Chair watching him. His black eyes observed the process making sure he didn't miss a step unless he wanted to be forced to repeat it all over again.

Fon walks in still feeling slightly tired from the flight. "Good morning Reborn" Fon says. Reborn greets him back just as Tsung walks in with a fresh brew of coffee and a cup of tea for Fon. "Here ya go Fon, and here's your favorite Reborn" Tsuna says. Reborn pulls his fedora trying to hide his face from them. Fon smiles as he watches Reborn look away with red cheeks.

Cotonnello walks in rubbing his eyes. "I'm so tired I can't believe I stayed up all night with Lal" he says looking straight at Reborn waiting for any reaction out of him.Tsuna put pancakes on the table. "Me and Tsuna had fun all last night" Reborn says smirking at everyone's different reactions but the most enjoyed Tsuna's face turning a deep shade of red.

"Let's just eat then do something together" he says stabbing one of the pancakes.


	6. 6

Gitto walks out of school with his girlfriend and friends who were occasionally laughing at the tiniest things.

" Got any plans this weekend?" one of the girl's asks. Gitto stops walking and thinks about what she said. "I'm hanging out with my brother this weekend" he says.

"I didn't know you have a brother, what's he like?" She asks.

"We're twins, and I'm not sure he's been overseas for many years" Gitto says a little sad that Tsuna disappeared without him knowing where. If only he knew he would have gone there and dragged him back home.

"How about you ask if he wants to join us, we'll be happy to meet him" she says. Gitto felt a little annoyed thinking of introducing them to his brother and the cause of another bothersome

thing getting in his way of trying to be brothers again.

"I'll see what I can do" he says. When he walks in to his house he sees Nana in the kitchen humming all happy. He noticed that the table had a bunch of food on it. "I'm home mom" Gitto says

"Welcome home Gitto" Nana says. She turns around with a big plate of noodles.

"What's with all the food, are we having a party?" Gitto asks.

" Tsuna and those people who he came home with are coming over and I don't know what they like" Nana says making Gitto growl silently.

"When are They coming over?"

" Any minute now go wash up and get into something nice I want to take a picture of us together " Nana says. Just then the doorbell rang. "Can you get that Gitto?" Nana says putting the final plate on the table.

Gitto opens the door seeing Tsuna and Reborn standing there with his black suit and fedora.

"Chaos"

"Hello Gitto"

They walk in seeing Nana walk out of the kitchen. " Thanks for comming over please dig in" she says.

They do what she says and start eating. "Thank you mam" Reborn says drinking his tea. Though he prefers to drink coffee he wasn't going to complain. This was paradise


	7. 7

Next day

Reborn opens his eyes groggy remembering what happened the night before at Tsuna's old home... no that's not right Tsuna has always been with him.

That's right Tsuna is his sky. Even if his old family try to take him away Tsuna will never leave the Arcobaleno nor especially him. He looks down seeing Tsuna snuggled up to his chest. He runs his fingers thru Tsuna's soft brown hair making him sound like he's purring. "Wake up love, we have to go out" Reborn says whispering in his ear making Tsuna slightly shiver.

Tsuna opens his eyes revealing orange color that can pierce into anyone's soul just by one look. "What are we doing?" Tsuna asks rubbing his eyes making Reborn blush slightly but if not for his fedora it would be more visible to him.

"Breakfast then we're going out" Reborn says getting up from the bed. Tsuna growns a little but gets up revealing his naked body to the cold air.

Tsuna looks at Reborn staring back at him "why you looking at me like that for?" He asks

"Just wondering if your trying to seduce me even more then you already do" Reborn says.

Tsuna's face flushed bright red as he quickly grabs some clothes not paying attention or just not caring if they're his. "You're such a pervert sometimes you know that" Tsuna says making a face that causes Reborn to smirk. He then runs to the bathroom making sure to lock it.

"Only to you, now come out" Reborn says jiggling the door knob. Two minutes later the door opens revealing Tsuna a little flustered.

"Isn't that my shirt?" Reborn says looking at how his shirt was hanging on his shoulders but still noticeably Reborn's shirt.

"I accidentally picked up yours by mistake" Tsuna says blushing bright red. "Where are going anyway?" Tsuna asks.

"We're meeting someone over lunch" Reborn says picking Tsuna up and then placing him back on the bed to get him dressed in his proper clothes but keeping his shirt on. When he was done he picks him up again and walks out the door leading to the livingroom where Fon was drinking tea and Verd and Lal were doing there own thing. Mammon was counting her money like always.

"If you're you heading out make sure you come back safely" Fon says.

"Will do, Chao" Reborn says walking out with Tsuna in his arms.


End file.
